


Australia

by Darling_Dixon08



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Australia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Dixon08/pseuds/Darling_Dixon08
Summary: Brian takes his best friend on tour with them to Australia.





	Australia

"Hey Syd!" Q calls out into my apartment.

I call back "Hey Bry!"

"We just had a meeting, and guess whaaatt?" He exaggerates the last word, telling me it's something exciting.

I roll my eyes and teasingly reply "oh no, they can't be giving you more air time! Your head can't get much bigger!"

He sticks his tongue out at me, placing himself in front of the TV, blocking my view "you should be nice to me, this involves you."

"Me?" I sit up more, my attention fully on him now. "What is it?"

"Guess where we're extending this tour too?" He asks.

Brian and the guys have been touring the U.S for a few months as they finished their filming for the season. They're finished in 2 weeks. I reply back, not sure how it involves me "Europe?"

They've done a London special, so makes sense to think they'd go back for a show or two. It's becoming a popular show there. He shakes his head and his smile grows wide as he tells me "Australia!"

"No way! You're so lucky! When do you go?" I bounce on my legs, excited for him to go see that part of the world.

"We're going next month." He says with a super large grin.

"What?" I spit, not sure I heard him right.

He nods "no way am I going to Australia without you! It's your dream to go."

I shake my head "aww, that's nice but I can't afford that." I tell him honestly "but you're going to have so much fun!"

He shakes his head "I'm taking care of your flight and you can stay with me while we're there! You're coming to Australia with me!" He demands.

I smile but still try to decline. It's nice of him to offer this to me but I can accept it "Brian, you're so sweet but I couldn't accept. That's too much."

He sits down next to me and puts a hand on my knee "Damn it Sydney. You're coming with me to Australia! For fucks sake you were named after its biggest city and you've never been, it's already in the works so you can't say no to this."

My parents named me Sydney because that's where I was conceived. My mother was Australian and my father American. They moved to the states right before they had me. My mother died a few months after I was born from a car accident. My dad was never the same, is what I'm told. I always wanted to see the country my mother was from, the country my parents fell in love in but I could never afford it. I can't believe Brian is offering me this chance. "You're absolutely sure about this? I won't cramp your style?" I eye my friend cautiously.

He assures me "1000% sure!"

I jump up from the seated position and wrap my arms tightly around him "you're the best! Ahhh! Thank you so much Bry! I promise I'll repay you for everything!" I promise him, squeezing him as tight as I possibly could.

"There's no need, I'm happy to do this for you." He returns, hugging me back. We spend the next few hours researching where to go once we're there the few days after their shows. They have three shows in Sydney and then most people going on the trip agreed to go to Cairns after to see the reef and unwind before heading back. Brian tells me he'll make sure to take me to my mothers childhood home and to the place where my mom and dad got engaged.

Fast forward - 1 month -

The guys did their first show in Sydney the day after we arrived. Everyone was jet lagged and spent Wednesday just catching up on sleep but not me, I went exploring Bondi Beach. It's almost their summer season in October so the weather was beautiful. After Thursday's show, everyone went out to celebrate. We found a local bar to eat at and then Murray, Sal, Brian, myself and a few other crew members went out to a club. I meet a local guy there and we spend the entire night talking and dancing together. At last call, I go to say goodbye but he asks if I want to come back to his apartment. Although he's gorgeous and his accent is absolutely perfection to me, I decline. It's the first night out in Australia and I don't want to ditch Brian, him being the only reason I'm here in the first place. He smiles, gives me his number and tells me he understands but to call him if I want to hang out this weekend. I go off to find everyone else so we can head back to the hotel together. "Where's Brian?" I find Sal and Casey drinking their last drinks.

Sal points off "off talking to that Australian. Think they've hit it off."

"Oh!" I exclaim. I bite my lower lip thinking of what to do next. Brian and I are sharing a room. We have separate beds but I don't want him to feel like he can't hook up with someone because he's worried I'll be around. "Well, that's perfect!" I quickly say, going to walk over to say something to him.

"What is?" Casey calls out, but I ignore him and push myself through the crowd.

I get to him, tap him on the shoulder and lean in to whisper in his ear. Usually I have to get on my tiptoes to reach him, but my heals were tall enough tonight. "Hey! Ima crash at this guys place tonight, don't wait up." And before he could turn around to say anything back I'm already making my way out of the crowd to catch Brody before he leaves.

The next morning when I wake up Brody is already awake and in his kitchen "morning' darling. Can I get you anything?"

"Coffee?" I ask, my head pounding, a bit hungover from all the drinks and dancing.

He smiles and moves to make me a cup. We talk over toast and coffee for about an hour before I tell him it's time for me to go. He walks me downstairs, kisses me on the lips and asks if he can see me again "I'd really love to take you to dinner tonight. Is that okay?"

I remember that I'm going to the guys show but know Brian can get me a ticket for Brody if I ask so I suggest "well, I have tickets to a show tonight. Wanna be my plus 1?"

"Yeah, you have an extra tic?" His eyes widen a bit. I nod to tell him I do and he agrees "Sure, dinner first then?"

"Yes. I'm staying at the Meriton hotel. Pick me up at 430?" I ask and he agrees. I give him my room number and wave him off, knowing I'll figure out my way back to the hotel when I'm a safe distance from his view. When I get back, I slowly open the door hoping Brian and the girl from the night before have woken and at least gotten dressed "helllloooo?" I call out quietly. No answer. I creep into the room and see Brian asleep in his bed. I look around but see no sign of the girl from the night before or any of her items strewn across the floor. I run forward to the bed and jump on it "wake up sleepy head!! Wake up!"

"Ugh, what?" He rolls over, covering his head with a pillow.

I keep bouncing on the bed "Come on! get up, tell me all about last night."

Brian slowly rolls back over, moving the pillow off his head and opening his arm. I quickly take the opportunity to put my head on it and snuggle next to him "can I share first? Last night was incredible!" I ask, too excited to wait to tell him about my new guy friend.

He grumbles a "tell me" and moves his head so he can listen to me as I rave about my time here so far. At the end of my story, I say to him "I can't thank you enough Bry. It's already so perfect."

"Good, it should be." He assures me.

"Okay, enough about me. Tell me about the girl." I demand of him.

He eyes me with a squint and says "what girl?"

"The one I told you to take home last night! Was she good, did you invite her to the show tonight?" I ask.

He shakes his head "nah, we didn't come back here. I was exhausted."

"Brian Quinn. You had the perfect opportunity to hook up with an Australian and you turned it down because you were tired? Are you feeling okay?" I put my hand against his forehead jokingly.

He swats it away "guess she wasn't my type of Aussie, there's always tonight."

"That's true! Speaking of, can you get me another ticket for tonight? Brody wants to take me to dinner and I figured we could go to the show together afterwards." I request with pleasing eyes and a pouting lip.

"Sure, but don't you wanna try a new flavor out? You're gonna stay with the same guy two nights in a row?" He asks.

I shrug "he's actually a great guy. Kinda wanna know more about him." I confide to my best friend.

"Wow, that's new. He must be pretty special." He returns to me.

I shrug "we'll see." I'm not usually one to date, most guys are uninteresting to me and I've always gotten sick of my dates while on them. I haven't gotten out on a date in months, giving up dating in the city for a while.

"But yea, I'll get ya another ticket. Come back stage too, show em the works." He offers now moving to get up.

I move my head off his arm and return "no, it's alright. I don't wanna seem snobby."

"You? Snobby? You couldn't even if you tried. Really, it's fine. I kinda wanna meet the guy whose gotten you so smitten."

I roll my eyes but agree "fine, but only because you asked me to."

"Did I ask?" He asks me, now being a pain in the ass.

"Shut up and throw on a shirt! Let's go eat!" I demand, needing something greasy to help with the hangover. He smiles and nods, leaning down into his suitcase to grab a shirt and a pair of jeans.

Brody and I head backstage that night after the show. Even though I've seen it before in the states, it's just as funny the second time around. They've added a few new pieces and I enjoy watching them all on stage. Brody laughs at mostly everything and he seemed to really have enjoyed it. He meets all the guys and some other people and afterwards as we're waiting around to go out he whispers "so, you're like an assistant or work for the show?"

I shake my head "no, Q is my best friend and he dragged me along because he knows it was always a dream of mine to come to Australia!"

He smiles and nods "well, guess I should thank him for brining you. And you two aren't a thing, or anything. Right?" He looks a little concerned as he waits for my response.

I chuckle and respond "no, absolutely not. He's my best friend. That's all."

"Good!" Brody smiles wide and wraps an arm around my waist.

That night we all go out to another bar. It's a bit more crowded as it's Friday so when things start to get really loud, Brody offers his apartment for everyone to come back to for more drinks. Brian, Sal, Casey and Anthony accept and we all head out, some with a few girls they met at the bar. Casey, his wife, Anthony and two other girls all find themselves on his balcony, enjoying the beautiful view of Sydney he has. Meanwhile, the rest of us talk in the kitchen. We tell Brody how it's our plan to go up to Cairns on Sunday for a few days before leaving back to the states. The guys squeezed in three shows in Sydney because the first two sold out rather quickly, the venue relatively small compared to what they're used to performing in the US. Brody offers up his parents beach front apartment, saying he'd like to join for a few nights if I was okay with it. "That's so nice of you but we all already got a place." I say, leaning into his chest "but if you can come I'd absolutely love that!"

He smiles "of course, I can catch a flight after work Monday and leave Thursday morning."

"And you can just take off work like that?" Sal asks, sipping on a beer.

Brody shrugs "yeah, I have the days. If you're all sure it's okay."

I look to Brian, knowing it's really up to him. He quickly and without hesitation says "we would be insulted if you didn't come." And lifts his beer up for a cheers. Another hour or so later everyone starts to pile out. I know I'm going to stay over so I walk with Sal and Brian to the door "wow, Brody's actually a really awesome dude." Brian says.

"Yeah, he's great. Things are moving quick but I don't know" I shrug "I like it."

"Well, good. You deserve to be happy." He leans in for a hug "but be careful."

"You too, make sure you get Sal home safely!" I tease, knowing how not drunk he is.

Sal playfully gives me the finger and the two get into the elevator to leave. I go back inside and spend the rest of the night with Brody. I return back to the hotel around lunch time, knowing I should repack my things and be ready to leave in the morning. Brody takes me around Sydney all day Sunday to do the touristy things and he also shows me some parts I never would've seen without a locals help. He kisses me goodbye that night, keeping it low key as he has a lot of work to do tomorrow and Monday if he's taking the next 3 days off. Brian is already in bed when I get in and I tip toe into the bathroom to get ready. The next morning we all get up and head out. We drove to Cairns, stropping along the way and we don't get in til late Sunday night. When I wake up the next morning, I quickly change into my bathing suit and head straight to the beach. Most of us scheduled a tour of the Great Barrier Reef for tomorrow so we were keeping it very causal today. After about an hour, I realize I didn't bring any sunscreen and head back in to get some before I completely toast. I open the door to the room but before I could call out I hear Sal say "you're just gonna leave? It's Australia, bro. You came all this way with her, it hasn't even been a week."

I hear Brian respond "I can't do it man. Brody's coming for like the whole time we're here. I can't be around them together. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel? I'm sure she'd hook up with you after you took her here." Sal responds.

I can't care to get mad right now as I'm too interested in staying quiet so I can figure out what the hell they are talking about. Brian retorts "I didn't take her here to get laid."

"Then why'd you bring her here?" Sal asks him back.

Brian answers after sighing "because it was her dream since she was a kid to come here. We talked about it so many times. And if I was able to make that dream a reality to make her happy, I was happy to do that."

My heart warms, Brian's the absolute best friend ever. I hear Sal answer "and now you'll never get a chance. She's fallin' for that guy."

"Well, if it makes her happy." Brian answers.

Sal spits "what about what makes you happy? You've been in love with her for years. You're really just going to let her go on without knowing?"

In love with me? For years? What the hell is Sal saying? Before I could think further Brian answers him "yea, as long as she's happy."

I take that chance to quietly exit the room. I decide to head back to the beach to get my things. The whole time I can't help but think about every passing conversation I've had over the years with Brian. All the stories of my hook ups, failed relationships, heart break and more. He's always been there for me and I never considered he'd had feelings for me. We were best friends, he never let on. As I grab my things the sunlight glistens off the water and I stand back up to stare at it. Here I am in the most beautiful country in the world, because of him. He took me here so I could see where my mom grew up and where my parents fell in love and instead of going with him as we planned on Saturday, I hung out with Brody. I didn't see any of the important things involving my family when we toured Sydney. My heart sinks and I turn to trek back inside. This time when I get back to the hotel room, I make a lot of noise so they know I'm there. "Hey! You guys should really check out the beach. It's stunning!" I call out as I walk in, pretending I heard nothing.

"I was just going that way" Sal says, standing from where he was sitting on the edge of a bed "coming Q?" He asks his friend.

"Yea, I'll be down in a bit." He tells his friend. Sal waves to us and leaves the room. I throw my towel and other items down on the bed and Brian asks "so, you coming along to dinner with us or will Brody be in? He's more than welcome to come, I really like him."

"Yeah? You think he's okay for me?" I ask him, wondering what he really thinks.

He squints, maybe a bit stunned by me asking that. He answers anyway "of course. He's a really nice guy, and has a great personality. He has a great job and seems to really be into you. Why? You don't like him?" He asks.

I can't see any hint of happiness behind his question or in his tone to indicate that he'd be happy if I were to say I didn't like him. I only see true curiosity out of his eyes to know what I'm feeling. I tell him "he's great, actually. Just wondering."

"Well, he's awesome for you." He replies.

"And thanks! But I don't know about dinner. I think I was going to meet him at his parents beach house around 7. What time is dinner?" I ask.

He answers "7." With a sort of sad face.

"Aww man" I look down "can we get lunch tomorrow? You and me? I feel like I haven't spent any time with you since we've been here. And you're the reason I'm here!" I ask, wondering if he's going to tell me he's leaving.

"Sure, we'll get lunch." Brian stands from the bed and comes over to me "I'm happy you're happy Syd." He kisses me on the forehead then moves to leave "have fun with Brody. I'll see you later."

I let him walk out the door without another word. When the door closes I turn to my phone and call Brody. Luckily, he answers and explains he is about to leave for the airport. I explain to him why he shouldn't come and why I can't see him anymore. He asks if he was too forward, if he stepped back if we could still talk. But I tell him no, that I won't be talking to him again. He admits it sucks but he's surprisingly not angry with me. After he hangs up, I spend the rest of the night figuring out what I'm going to say to Brian when he comes back from the beach. Of course, in Brian fashion, he comes back from the beach 30 minutes before the dinner reservation. I don't know where it is but I assume it's close by if he's just getting back. As he opens the door I hear him yell out "just gonna change, be down there in 10!" And the door shuts. I stand and wait for him at the edge of my bed, still in my two piece with shorts on. He's chuckling to himself as he gets down the hallway but stops when he sees me "hey, I thought you'd be heading over to meet Brody by now."

"No, he's not coming." I respond calmly.

"What?" Brian adjusts "did he bail?"

I shake my head once firmly "no, I asked him not to come."

He squints and tilts his head "why?"

I sigh but ask right away "is it true? Do you love me?"

He doesn't skip a beat "what? Who told you that?"

I explain "I came in earlier to get sunscreen and heard you and Sal talking. So, is it true?" I ask again. Brian just stands in front of me, looking more like a child then I've ever seen him. He doesn't say anything, and I know it's true. I ask this time "why didn't you tell me?" My voice is kind of in a whisper as I get it out.

"We're friends, I didn't want to ruin that." He admits.

"Sal said years. How long have you loved me?" I ask more questions.

He answers "probably the whole time. But I knew for sure after your fathers funeral."

"That was almost three years ago." I choke out, trying to hold back the tears.

He steps closer and asks me "why are you crying? I'm sorry you heard all that. You should call Brody back, ask him to come. He makes you happy, I can see it in the way you look at him."

I wipe at the tears and shake my head "no, no. Brian, three years?" He just shrugs one shoulder and keeps his eyes on me "you never let on."

He replies "you always said you would never date a friend again after Shawn. I met you right after your break up with him and saw how bad that turned out. I couldn't lose you."

"Brian, you're not just a friend to me." I put my hand on my heart as I tell him "you're my best friend."

"Even more of a reason to hide it." He gets out. I smile and chuckle and he asks "why is that funny?"

"That's not funny, it's just me. I'm funny cause I'm so stupid." I answer, now really putting things into perspective.

He says "you're not stupid."

I laugh some more and sit down, grabbing his hand to pull him closer to sit down as well. We sit knee to knee to one another on opposite beds "I am. All this time, you've always been there. For literally everything. I'm living this dream of mine right now because of you. I don't know how I didn't see it."

"No, I didn't take you here for this. I swear Syd. I just wanted you to see Australia, to live your dream." He tries to explain.

I quickly jump in "I know! I believe you, but of course you did that. You're literally the best human in the world. You basically moved in with me after my dad passed away to take care of me. You convinced my job to not fire me when I didn't go in after that. You also convinced me to see someone when I got depressed, probably literally saving my life. You never gave up on me."

"Well, you're my best friend. I want you to be happy. That's why you should call Brody." He says again putting a hand on my knee.

I smirk and reply "I'm not calling him. He won't make me happy."

"Sydney, I saw the way you two were together. You're great together." He replies.

I shake my head "no, that's only because it was new and exciting. It's always like that at first. It's not what I want."

"What do you want?" He asks, truly just wanting to know.

I answer him openly "to be with someone who loves me for me." He just stares at me, probably unsure of what I mean by that. I elaborate "bry, we've basically been dating for years already. I'm just the stupid one who didn't see it."

"What do you mean?" He asks, his hand moving off my knee and he sits up more, not following what I'm trying to say.

I say "well, I stay over all the time, I have a tooth brush at your place, we wear our dingiest clothes around one another. Hell, I even fart in front of you. Bry, we've done almost everything you do in a relationship emotionally except actually call it a relationship and be sexually involved."

"Okay, what are you saying?" He asks next, my rambling making no sense to him.

"Why don't you tell me? Today I found out my best friend is in love with me and instead of running off I stayed to tell him I love him, too."

The serious look on his face grows into a smile faster then I've ever seen "really?"

"Obviously" I return "I'm just sorry it took so long for me to realize it." He stands up so I do as well and he steps closer to me. His breath brushes against my face and I feel butterflies. It's not normal butterflies like I've had before, these are deep in my gut. These are telling me that this is it, he's the one and that I did the right thing today. Brian's lips quickly push against mine and we explore the furthering of our relationship. The room phone starts to ring at one point but he eventually just takes it and leaves it off the hook. We seal the deal soon after, truly connecting like never before. Afterwards, as I lay in in the same spot on his chest, on his arm as I have so many times before I say to him "I wish I knew sooner."

"Hey, none of that. We know now and I couldn't be any happier." He rubs his fingers up and down my bare back.

"I can" I sit up "can we skip the reef and go back to Sydney? I'd really like to go see my moms house and where my parents fell in love with you."

He kisses me on the forehead "since Australia is technically where we fell in love, I'd love nothing more than to take you there."


End file.
